fridaythe13thfilmfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Below is a list of the characters in the Friday the 13th film franchise in alphabetical order by first name. A Abel Admiral Robertson Adrienne Thomas Agent Abernathy Agent Elizabeth Marcus Alexis Ali Alice Hardy Allen Hawes Amanda Amanda Krueger Amanda Shepard Andy Anita Annette Annie Ash Williams Axel Azrael B Barry Ben Bill Bill Freeburg Billy (Part 5) Billy (Part 6) Blake Mueller Bobby Davis Bree Brenda Briggs Burt C Charles McCulloch Charlie Linderman Chelsea Chewie Chief Engineer Jim Carlson Chili Chris Higgins Chuck Claudette Clay Miller Colleen Van Deusen Condor Cort Crazy Ralph Creighton Duke Crutch D Dallas Dan Darren David (Part 7) David (Part 9) Debbie Deborah Demon Deputy Dodd Deputy Rick Cologne Deputy Scott Stubbs Deputy Winslow Diana Kimble Dieter Perez Donnie Doug Dr. Campbell Dr. Crews Dr. Wimmer Duke E Eddie (Part 5) Eddie (Part 7) Eddie Voorhees Edna Edna Hockett Elias Voorhees Enos the Truck Driver Ethel Hubbard Eva Watanabe F Fat Lou Fox Freddy Krueger Free Jefferson Frisell G Geko George Gibb Smith Ginny Field H Harold Hockett Heather I No character's names begin with the letter "I". J Jack Burrell Jake Jane Janessa Jason Voorhees Jeff Jenna Jessica Kimble Jim Miller Jimmy JJ Jarrett Joey Joey B John Shepard Josh Judy Julius Gaw Junior Hubbard K Kate Katie Kia Waterson Kicker Kinsa Kinsey Park KM 14 L Lainie Lana Larry Lawrence Les Lilly Voorhees Lizabeth Loco Lori Campbell Luke M Maddy Maggie Burroughs Marcie Cunningham Mark Mark Davis Martin the Caretaker Matt Letter Maxwell Mayor Cobb Megan Garris Melissa Michael Mike Miles Wolfe Miley Krueger-Voorhees Mr. Garikes Mr. Lasko Mr. Mueller Mrs. Campbell Mrs. Jarvis Mrs. Sanchez N Nancy Nancy Thompson Ned Rubenstein Neil Nick Nikki Nolan Nurse Robbie Morgan Nurse Yates O Officer Andell Officer Bish Officer Bracke Officer Brian Officer Dorf Officer Goodman Officer Jamison Officer Lund Officer Mark Officer Pappas Officer Randy Parker Officer Ryan Officer Thornton P Pam Roberts Pamela Voorhees Paul Paul Holt Paula Pete Phil the Coroner Principal Shaye Private Johnson Professor Brandon Lowe Q No character's names begin with the letter "Q". R Raymond Reggie Rennie Wickham Richie Rick Rob Dier Robert Campbell Robin (Part 5) Robin (Part 7) Rowan LaFontaine Roy Roy Burns Russell S Samantha Sandra Sandra Dier Sandy Sara Scott Sean Robertson Selena Miller-Voorhees Sgt. Brodski Sgt. Marcus Sgt. Tierney Shack Shelby Shelly Sheriff Cal Tucker Sheriff Ed Landis Sheriff Mike Garris Sheriff Williams Sissy Baker Stan Stephanie Kimble Steve Christy Steven Steven Freeman Stoney Suzi Donaldson Sven T Tamara Mason Ted (Part 2) Ted (Part 4) Terri Terry Tina (Part 4) Tina (Part 5) Tina Shepard Toby Tommy Jarvis Trent Sutton Trey Trish Jarvis Trudy Tsunaron Tyen U No character's names begin with the letter "U". V Vera Sanchez Vicki Vicky Victor J. Faden Vincent Vinnie Violet W Wade Ward Waylander Wayne Webber Whitney Miller Will Rollins X No character's names begin with the letter "X". Y Young Jason Voorhees Young Rennie Wickham Young Tina Shepard Z No character's names begin with the letter "Z".